Rule Changes 11
New Rules *"2x3" matchmaking renamed to "Pick Up Team" and now allows solo, 2 or 3 person teams. *Region list now shows an estimated average queue time for your current game mode. *Friends List: You can now add other UberNet users to your in-game friends list. *Friends List: Can now add friends from the endgame chat member list. *Friends List: Now allows tags for each friend and filters for your tags. *Friends List: Now allows adding your own nickname to each friend *Friends List: Steam friends are automatically added to your in-game friends list with a "Steam" tag. Only Steam friends who play SMNC will show up here. *Selected text in the Login Screen now has a white background. *ProTags now display on your screen when they are earned. *Added Lifetime Stats to the Stats tab in the Locker Room. Stats include overall Stats and per-Pro Stats. *Added stat recording for Ringouts, Grapple Kills, Nemesis Kills, Domination Kills, Comebacks, Bacons, and First Bloods. *New Bundle: Monday Night Metal Bug Fixes *Fixed Firebases and Combat Kitties not doing full damage in Turbocross. *Fixed incorrect team being called out when the Moneyball hits 75% health. *Fixed accepting an invite to a full team keeping you from being able to match make. *Fixed enter key not working on the login screen. Bots *Black Jack: Player purchased version: health: 2700 -> 3500 Products *Death Dodger: Gunners will now be forced to undeploy upon a successful teleport. *Crack Shot: Fixed product not triggering when weapon is already firing. *Crack Shot: Now only triggers off the weapon's primary fire. Bullet Gorge *Continued art improvements. *Improved collision on glass barriers. Downtown Spunky Arena *Players can no longer fire through the glass barriers on ramps leading up to center of map. *Fixed a small wall section above rear doorway of bot spawner building that some projectiles could pass through. *Fixed Tank being able to shoot through windows near lower entrance. Gun Mountain *Two of the Jump Pads in the Jungle are now initially active. *Continued art improvements. *Improved collision on glass barriers. Loco Moco Arena *Fixed Tank's Jet Gun from being able to fire through glass barriers. Assassin *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal *Classic Twilight Sword: Fixed typo in description. Assault *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal *Assault Bomb: Now does full damage inside an inner radius and damage falloff to an outer radius. *Assault Bomb: Full damage radius: 512 -> 256 *Assault Bomb: Damage falloff radius: 512 *Assault Bomb: Minimum damage at falloff radius by level: 40/75/112/150 *Assault Bomb: Headcrab damage bonus now scales with level: 50/50/50/50 -> 40/75/112/150 Captain Spark *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal Cheston *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal *Exploding Barrel: Now does full damage inside an inner radius and damage falloff to an outer radius. *Exploding Barrel: Full damage radius: 384 -> 128 *Exploding Barrel: Damage falloff radius: 256 *Exploding Barrel: Minimum damage at falloff radius by level: 27/45/72/110 Combat Girl *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal *Combat Healer: Healing Firebases or Base Turrets will now show a Health Bar. When healing multiple targets at once, the Health Bar will be shown for the highest health turret. Gunner *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal Gunslinger *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal Karl *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal *Junior: Now does full damage inside an inner radius and damage falloff to an outer radius. *Junior: Full damage radius: 128 *Junior: Damage falloff radius: 256 *Junior: Minimum damage at falloff radius by level: 40/75/112/150 Leo *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal *Adoration of the AI: Now does full damage inside an inner radius and damage falloff to an outer radius. *Adoration of the AI: Full damage radius: 512 -> 256 *Adoration of the AI: Damage falloff radius: 512 *Adoration of the AI: Minimum damage at falloff radius by level: 40/75/112/150 Megabeth *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal Sniper *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal Support *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal *Air Strike: Now does full damage inside an inner radius and damage falloff to an outer radius. *Air Strike: Full damage radius: 512 -> 256 *Air Strike: Damage falloff radius: 512 *Air Strike: Minimum damage at falloff radius by level: 75/150/200/250 *Air Strike: Ground Zero damage bonus now scales with level: 50/50/50/50 -> 40/75/112/150 Tank *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal *Product Grenade: Now does full damage inside an inner radius and damage falloff to an outer radius. *Product Grenade: Full damage radius: 128 *Product Grenade: Damage falloff radius: 256 *Product Grenade: Minimum damage at falloff radius by level: 40/75/112/112 Veteran *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal Wascot *New Taunt: Monday Night Metal Category:Release Patches Category:Patches